vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's)
|-|Original= |-|Withered= |-|Blacklight= Summary Chica is one of the main cast of the original Five Nights at Freddy's. Often seen holding an additional animatronic cupcake, she stalks the halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after hours much like her other fellow animatronics, approaching from the right side of the building towards the Office, much like Freddy. She tends to stray into the kitchen and make loud noises, often giving the nightguard a clue to her whereabouts so he can focus on the other animatronics, as she can be just as deadly to him once she gets inside the Office as the others. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Chica the Chicken Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: None, referred to as female Age: At least 20 (Same/similar age as Freddy) Classification: Possessed animatronic Powers and Abilities: |-|Physical Body=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Berserk Mode (Goes into an aggressive state around adults, even to the point of overcoming their innate passivity during the day), possibly Information Analysis (As the original animatronics were retrofitted with some of the technology of the "Toy" animatronics, they could potentially have the facial recognition software connected to a criminal database) |-|Crying Child=Non-Corporeal (Is a spirit), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Type 7 and 8; Is a ghost, and will only rest if the "Happiest Day" is achieved), limited Possession (Of inanimate objects; Comparable to the crying child in Golden Freddy and the Puppet), possibly Illusion Creation (Similar to the other crying children who seemed to be responsible for the changing walls and strange messages in FNaF 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of shoving a full grown man into an animatronic suit with such force that it crushes his skull to the point that only his eyes and teeth survive. Can bite hard enough to crush a human skull) Speed: Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza within a few seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can crush a grown man with sheer force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be able to scale to Springtrap, who was able to survive the burning of Fazbear's Fright) Stamina: Extremely high, due to being a robot Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Cupcake, which may be able to move on its own (similarly to Jack-O-Chica and Help Wanted) Intelligence: At least Average, due to being possessed by the ghost of a child Weaknesses: Chica can easily be tampered with and possibly reprogrammed. She can only operate from midnight to 6 AM, and can be fooled by someone wearing a spare Freddy Fazbear head. Chica will normally refuse to harm anything that visually seems like a human child. She is also vulnerable to heat-based attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Robots Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users